


Origins (Punk AU)

by HiddenDreamer67



Series: G/t Prompts [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: G/T, Giant AU, Giant/Tiny, Giants, Highschool AU, Human!Virgil, Punk AU, Punk!Logan, giant!logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67
Summary: Virgil is a human teen who accidentally wanders into the Giant side of town and meets an intimidating new friend.Giant!Punk!Logan AU Origin Story.





	1. "Here, let me help"

“Virgil?” There was a knock at the young teen’s bedroom door. “It’s time to get up, you’ll be late for school.”

“No thanks.” Virgil’s voice was muffled by his pillow. “I’d kinda rather lay here and die.” 

“What was that?” His mom, thankfully, didn’t hear his sarcastic retort. 

“I said I’m coming!” Virgil lifted his head up to be heard. He knew it’d be worse if he stayed in bed; after all, if he didn’t get up then his dad would get involved. And Virgil would get yelled at, and then mom would yell at dad for yelling at Virgil, and then Virgil would just be a little more of a burden on their relationship. 

So, Virgil begrudgingly got out of bed, already pondering all the ways today could go poorly. Virgil threw on a relatively clean pair of jeans and his signature hoodie, pulling the strings so tight that no one would be able to properly see his face. He gathered up his backpack, stuffing his notebooks in and cringing as they folded over each other in an unorganized flop. Virgil peeked his head out into the hallway, not stopping to grab breakfast before he snuck out just in time to catch the bus. 

Virgil sighed, pressing his head up against the glass and trying to get a few blessed moments of rest. Why did school have to be every day? Didn’t he deserve a break by now? He held his backpack close, hands slowly tracing the various buttons adorning it. The wannabe emo watched as the buildings grew larger and larger, the bus being cast entirely in shadows as it entered the Giant district. 

Virgil sat up with a jolt, realizing his mistake. They must have past his stop some time ago while Virgil wasn’t paying attention. He started to reach up for the yellow cord to signal the bus driver… but something stopped him from committing to it. Did he really want to get off the bus here, in the middle of the Giant district? Virgil had only been here a handful of times, and certainly never on his own. Perhaps it would be best if he just kept riding the bus until it looped back to the human side of town. Or maybe he could just ride the bus all day and avoid school entirely, leaving his troubles far behind...

“Alright, last stop. Everybody off.”

Okay, maybe not.

Virgil stood up, slowly shuffling towards the open doors waiting him at the front of the bus along with the other stragglers that were still on. Once they were off, all the adults split off to go about their business, not even paying the 15-year-old a second glance. 

He shivered, pulling his hoodie closer to himself. The Giant’s district seemed even colder than usual, because here the wind threatened to whip him right off his feet.

Virgil was a fool. He knew he was a fool; his parents told him so often enough for it to stick. But this time, Virgil knew he had gone too far. 

Where did he even plan to go? Virgil began to scold himself internally. He didn’t have any plan. Virgil had dashed out the back door this morning while his parents were distracted, not even stopping to grab a proper coat. He didn’t think he’d need one today, considering he had expected to spend the day in class. 

Virgil’s feet began to move on their own accord, picking a direction at random. He tried to look up at the street signs to find his way back, but they were far too tall for the little human to read. Strangely, Virgil didn’t notice any Giants about here either. For that, he was grateful; Giants were terrifying. He had heard plenty of horror stories where Giants had used their size to their advantage, harming humans in ways that upset Virgil’s stomach to even consider. 

It was times like this that Virgil wished, not for the first time, that his parents trusted him with a cellular device. But Virgil’s father was quick to point out how distracted Virgil got in class even without a phone. Virgil’s mother agreed, saying that until his attentiveness picked up he would not be getting a cell phone any time soon. It was one of the few topics on which his parents actually agreed.

“Dude, check this out!” Virgil hadn’t even noticed where he was going until a particularly large shadow fell over him. Virgil froze, slowly taking in the size of the converse coming straight for him-!

Virgil let out a less than manly scream, ducking down to try and avoid being trampled. There was loud, cruel laughter far above his head. Virgil felt his face redden in embarrassment, but at least the converse stopped just a few feet ahead.

“Oh my god, it’s so tiny.” A second voice joined in as a pair of brown boots entered Virgil’s field of vision as well.

“Watch this.” Converse said, one foot reeling back before rushing towards Virgil again. 

“Don’t hurt it!” Brown boots protested, but the shoe was already colliding with Virgil’s side, sending the human flying off into the grass. He tumbled for a few feet, landing with one final thud on the frozen dirt that sent all the air out of his lungs. 

“Nah, see? It’s fine.” Virgil scrambled to his feet, trying to get away before anything worse happened. But as he tried to back further away, Virgil found there was a stone wall blocking his path that spread out in both directions. He was cornered, with two pairs of shoes quickly coming closer. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Three, now there were three pairs of giant shoes in front of him. A Giant individual with large black combat boots had joined the discussion going on above his head, sounding furious. Virgil cowered at the tone, not daring to crane his neck back to meet this stranger’s face.

“Augh, don’t tell me you’re a human sympathizer too.” The converse groaned. “First enbies, now this?” 

“It seems my lesson about basic decency didn’t penetrate your thick skull the first time.” The combat boots stomped towards the converse. “Here, let me help with that.”

“Now, now!” The brown boots quickly stepped in between the two, sensing a confrontation. “Let’s not make this physical, boys.” 

“Well I’m  not going to have a battle of wits with an unarmed opponent.” The combat boots sassily retorted.

“OH, THAT’S IT!” Virgil covered his ears at the volume of shouting that broke out as the converse-clad Giant launched himself at the combat boots guy. A moment later there was a loud cracking sound, followed by a scream of fright from brown boots. 

“Guys, please!” Brown boots continued to plead as a full-on fight broke out. Virgil pressed himself further against the wall, trying to remain as hidden as possible. His face turned an ashen gray as a few drops of blood fell onto the sidewalk in front of him. This was so very, very bad. He was stuck only a couple feet away from a Giant brawl, and even if these Giants were kind (which seemed unlikely by this point) Virgil was as good as dead if he ended up in the middle of this violence. 

The ground shook, sending Virgil to his knees once again. Looking to his right, Virgil saw that the converse Giant seemed to have fallen, and now Virgil could get a look at his face. He was  _ huge,  _ and his eyes harbored more malice than Virgil would have guessed was possible. The human shuddered, glad that gaze still seemed reserved for the other Giant. Virgil was also happy to note that this Giant’s nose was bleeding, and it seemed this was the source of the blood.

“This isn’t over, Sanders!” The Giant threatened, being helped to his feet by brown boots. The two made a hasty retreat, one still clutching his nose.

Virgil was glad to see them go, and it took a large portion of weight off his chest. However, looking forward, Virgil noticed that the combat boots individual- who had just proven he possessed enough strength to easily break a Giant’s nose, no less- had yet to leave. In fact, they were now facing  _ him _ .

  
  



	2. "you're freezing. Come here."

“Mr. Sanders, that is enough!” The teacher stood there, face red with frustration. Logan stood in front of him, unmoved. If anything, Logan just seemed a bit bored. “I will not be made a fool of in my own class.”

“I’m afraid I can’t help you there.” Logan shrugged. “Only a fool would continue to teach these lies, so by all accounts you yourself must actually be-”

“Out!” The teacher pointed to the door, looking as though he would bite Logan’s head off. Logan sauntered out, several kids giving him glares as he left. He was used to this treatment; his big mouth got him into trouble just about every day of the week. He couldn’t deny his punk nature, though; whenever he heard something factually incorrect, Logan felt the need to inform the individual of their ignorance. Said individual usually did not appreciate his efforts.

“Ah, Logan.” Mr. Picani, the school counselor, gave him a wave of greeting as they passed in the hall. He glanced at the clock. “You’re early, it’s not even second period. What was it this time?”

“Textbook misprint.” Logan adjusted his glasses. “Which led to an argument over Pluto’s planetary status.” 

“Hang on, where do you think you’re going?” Picani raised an eyebrow, noticing that Logan was heading towards the door.

“Out.” Logan gave a sly smirk, feeling clever. “I’m just doing as I was told.”

“Logan.” Picani said sternly, but Logan was already out the door. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back.” Logan called over his shoulder. He knew that the counselor wouldn’t follow him; Picani was too chill for that, and Picani would know by now that Logan just needed to blow off some steam. Logan appreciated his understanding. 

Gazing out down the front steps, it seemed Logan wasn’t the only one skipping class. His eyes darkened, recognizing a jock he had gotten into a tussle with just last week over the existence of non-binary folks. Next to him stood a girl Logan also knew,who seemed to possess the brain span of a single bacteria cell. The two seemed to be inspecting something on the ground that Logan couldn’t quite see from this side of the stairs. But, a moment later when he heard a tiny scream, Logan realized what was going on.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Logan quickly stormed over to them, eyes ablazing with rage. 

“Augh, don’t tell me you’re a human sympathizer too.” The jock groaned. “First enbies, now this?” Logan’s hands curled into fists at his side, fingernails digging into his skin.

“It seems my lesson about basic decency didn’t penetrate your thick skull the first time.” Logan growled, taking a step forward and glaring down at the shorter athlete. “Here, let me help with that.” 

“Now, now!” The cheerleader stepped in front of him, and her high pitched voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard in Logan’s skull. “Let’s not make this physical, boys.” Logan couldn’t help but think that things got physical the moment the other Giant had decided it was alright to use a human like a soccer ball.

“Well I’m not going to have a battle of wits with an unarmed opponent.” Logan raised an eyebrow, daring him to make the first move.

“OH, THAT’S IT!” The girl dodged out of the way as the jock made a lunge at Logan. Logan was ready for this, and before the bully could get a hit on him his fist was connecting with the bridge of the athlete’s nose. 

The rest was a blur. Logan felt as though he was seeing red, glad that this time he could beat the pulp out of this dude without a teacher interrupting. A few times Logan vaguely felt himself get punched in the stomach, but the pain didn’t register to his brain with all the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Bringing his knee up, Logan hit the athlete square in the chest, sending the cruel Giant tumbling to the ground. The girl was quick to help him up, supporting him as they backed away. 

“This isn’t over, Sanders!” The boy threatened, but his threat was far less intimidating while he was leaning on his friend’s shoulders and clutching his broken nose. The two hobbled away, accepting defeat.

Logan watched them leave, feeling his breathing return to normal. That was one way to blow off steam, he supposed.

Now with the immediate threat taken care of, Logan began to scan the ground for the human. Pressed against the stone steps, there it was. It- or rather, he- looked rather young, trembling there in a tiny black hoodie. Logan had seen the occasional human before, of course, but he didn’t interact with them on a regular basis. He had no reason to go into the human part of town, and very rarely did humans come to the Giant side. Especially humans as young as this one. In the middle of a school day.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Logan asked, realizing his voice was gruffer than intended when the human just seemed to shake harder.

“I-...I-” The human stuttered along, pulling his arms close to his chest. “I missed my bus stop.”

“I’ll say.” Logan felt bad for him. He sat down, both to try and look a little less intimidating and to hear the human better. “Why didn’t you just get back on the bus?” 

“...” The human clearly hadn’t thought of that. Logan could almost see a slight tinge of pink on his tiny cheeks in embarrassment.

“You ever been here before, kid?” Logan asked.

“I’m not a kid.” The kid looked up at him briefly, annoyance masking his fear briefly. “I’m 15.”

“Sorry.” Logan amended. He still considered 15 to be a kid, but he knew how frustrating it was to have older people not take you seriously due to your age. He still had that problem, and he was 17. “What’s your name?”

“Why do you wanna know?” The human sounded suspicious.

“What, you think I’m up to something?” Logan raised an eyebrow. “What possible motive could I have for your name? If I wanted to do something I could’ve done it by now.” This seemed to be the wrong response, as the human only shivered harder.

“Ah, sorry.” Logan found himself apologizing again. He was never one for tact, which was something that was helpful when you were a Giant trying not to terrify a human to death. “I’m not gonna do anything.” Logan paused, briefly picking at his shoe. “My name’s Logan.”

“Virgil.” It was a quiet response, but Logan appreciated that he hadn’t scared the human mute. Logan noticed that the shivering seemed stronger than ever. It felt a bit chilly to the Giant, so he could only imagine how Virgil was feeling.

“Are you cold?” Logan asked. 

“N-no.” Virgil lied, his teeth chattering. Logan gave him a deadpan look.

“You’re freezing. Come here.” It wasn’t a request. Logan reached out his hand, watching Virgil cower away from his fingers. It made Logan’s heart ache, but he wasn’t about to watch this human freeze to death when he could do something about it.


	3. 'At this point it's illogical to be scared'

“If you grab me I’ll scream!” Virgil threatened, eyes widening as the hand actually paused in mid air. 

“And what will you do if I don’t?” The Giant’s voice rumbles through his core. Virgil looked up, meeting Logan’s cold gaze. “Are you gonna sit here and freeze do death, or just hope another nimrod comes back to finish the job? Whether you like it or not I’m trying to help you and you seem to be out of options.”

Virgil knew Logan was right. He  _ hated  _ that Logan was right. So, when Logan’s fingers approached again, Virgil only struggled weakly as they wrapped around him. He had expected Logan’s grip to be tight, especially after watching him knock out the other bully, but instead Logan’s grasp was surprisingly gentle around Virgil’s bruised form. 

He let out a gasp, feeling his stomach drop and suddenly he was a hundred feet in the air. Virgil paled, watching the ground disappear beneath him. At this height Virgil could finally see the building sign, which read “ _ Princeton High _ ”. 

“You’re a student?” Virgil looked up at Logan, surprised. It was always hard to tell how old Giants were, considering they were so tall and terrifying.

“Yes.” Logan answered, and with a jolt they were moving away from the campus. 

“...is school over?” Virgil frowned, trying to peek back at the campus growing farther away. There was a quiet chuckle above him.

“No.” Logan smirked. “But it’s over for me. The ignorance there is stifling.”

“Oh.” Virgil bit his lip, trying to make conversation with the student who had admittedly saved him. “I don’t like school either.”

“That much is obvious.” Logan raised an eyebrow, looking down at him briefly. “Most humans who have a fondness for the education system don’t skip class and end up in the Giant district.”

“I didn’t do it on purpose.” Virgil muttered. If Logan heard him, he didn’t acknowledge it. Virgil slowly leaned back against Logan’s chest, not wanting to look down at the sidewalk anymore. Though he wouldn’t admit it, there was also a second reason for this action. Virgil was feeling very cold. It was nice to feel the warmth radiating off Logan’s chest.

“Where are you taking me?” Virgil asked. 

“Where do you live?” Logan asked in response. Virgil paused only briefly, wondering how good of an idea it’d be to give a Giant his home address. “If you don’t tell me I suppose we’re going to my house.” 

“I thought Giants weren’t supposed to come into the human district.” Virgil pointed out. Not the residential areas, at least. Reassurances like that had helped Virgil feel safe at home despite the fact the Giant district was so close. 

“And?” Logan sounded genuinely confused, as if he didn’t see the point to Virgil’s statement.

“And, aren’t you scared you’re gonna get in trouble?” Virgil frowned.

“Virgil, look at me.” Logan paused in his walk, holding out the human slightly. Virgil looked him up and down, taking in everything from logan’s studded leather jacket down to his black combat boots. “I’ve been to juvie twice, detention daily, and literally still have blood on my hands.” Logan held up his bloody knuckles with a smirk. “I’m clearly a model citizen.”

This actually caused Virgil to snort.

“At this point it’s illogical to be scared of any consequences.” Logan shrugged, picking up his pace once more. “Besides, if I get any trouble I can just use you as leverage. I’m just a simple good samaritan returning a delinquent human home.”

“...541 Maplewood.” Virgil instructed, finally giving up his address. 

Logan nodded, pulling out his phone and typing it in. He reached the human district, and Virgil tensed as Logan barely looked up from his phone to step through the relatively tiny streets. The human student could only be thankful that most people were at work or school at this time.

“Careful!” Virgil warned, eyes widening as it looked like Logan was going to kick a car.

“I’m being careful.” Logan insisted, but he did pause and recheck his footing after that incident. Soon they reached Virgil’s house, and it was admittedly very strange to see it from this angle. It almost appeared to be a very intricate dollhouse.

“Is this it?” Logan asked, crouching down to set Virgil on the driveway. Virgil nodded, turning around to look up at Logan. Even crouching the Giant towered over him. It was strange, seeing Logan look so out of place within Virgil’s world.

“Um, thanks.” Virgil said sheepishly, shuffling his feet. “For...for everything.”

“No problem.” Logan looked at him a bit more intently, concern sparkling in his eyes. “Are you going to be alright?”

“I think so.” Virgil nodded. “My mom will be home in a bit, not sure what I’ll tell her though.” 

“Fake sickness and say they sent you home.” Logan suggested. “Or perhaps tell the truth but leave out a few details.” 

“Yeah...maybe.” Virgil put out his arms slightly, feeling the ground shake as Logan rose to his full height. Virgil stepped back slightly so he could look up at Logan again.

“See you later, Virgil.” Logan smiled, waving at him once before walking back towards the Giant district. Virgil waved a tentative hand, wondering if he would ever see Logan again. He kind of wanted to; sure, Logan was a Giant, and terrifying, but...something about Logan drew Virgil to him. Maybe it was that fearful adrenaline rush. Maybe it was Logan’s chill disregard for authority that was so refreshing.

Or maybe it was the fact that Logan was the first person to actually see him.


End file.
